Der Eiderspleaser: Ich stick dich voll
Der Eiderspleaser: Ich stick dich voll 'ist ein GoogleDrive Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers. Es spielt in der FakeBlog Welt von "Der König von Mettenhof" und wurde bereits am Erscheinungstag weltweit beschlagnahmt. thumb|Jerry B. Anderson bzw. Jörn Allers mit einem legalen Verbotene L. Screenshot. Der Eiderspleaser - Ich stick dich voll Handlung Es ist Mitte August 2018. Manser ist super aggressiv weil sein Splash-Durchschnitt in diesem Jahr nicht so dolle war. Jerry und Manser driven wieder ins Yderbad. Aber es ist irgendwas anders. Manser ist völlig verändert, durchgedreht, labert Jerry nur an. Schon an der Kasse talkt er garnicht erst mit dem Kassierer "Charlie Dean Watson", sondern splasht ihn gleich weg. Dann greift sich der fette Priester eine kleine Maid, die mit ihrer Mutter da ist. Jerry versucht Manser beizubringen, dass sie noch Schwimmflügel trägt. Manser sagt zu Jerry: "Natürlich habe ich das bemerkt. Was denkst du denn von mir. Ich musste sie nur zur Seite reißen weil mal wieder die ganzen Leute vor der Pommesbude abhängen. Das kann schon nerven." Manser und Jerry holen in diesem Eiderspleaser-Teil erst die Pommes. Eine number, die so in noch keinem Teil der Fall war. An der Pommesbude schreit Manser rum, holt seinen schmierigen verfaulten Stick raus und pinkelt einfach vor die Bude. Dann geht er beleidigt weg weil er keine Pommes bekommen hat. Nachdem Manser und Jerry im Becken sind kommt es zur Super-Katastophe. Manser geht wieder under the waterline und smellt an gleich vier Frauen. Eine Frau, die schwanger ist, beleidigt Manser als "unattraktives bald schleimendes Dreckswesen" (''Diese Szene führte zur Beschlagnahmung des heargames). Dann splasht er alle voll und geht raus, attackt noch den Pommes-Pisser, der an diesem Tag Unterstützung von seiner Frau bekommt. Diese splasht er vor den Augen des Pommesverkäufer voll, geht zu Charlie Dean, holt nochmal seinen stick raus und drivet dann mit Jerry back zur church. Am Ende wird der fleischmützige Priest Wylde noch ganz derbe beleidigt. Veröffentlichung Das Hörspiel hatte am Nachmittag des 17. August 2018 auf GoogleDrive Premiere. Uploadplatz Das Video ist momentan nur auf Gdrive mit URL Abo zu hören. Eine YouTube Veröffentlichung ist geplant, jedoch muss dort mindestens eine Minute gekürzt werden. Und selbst dann ist das Hörspiel noch auf YouTube als FSK18 zu hören. Trivia * Das Hörspiel hat keinen "Eiderspleaser Teil" Namen. Nach dem "Eiderspleaser Teil 6" heißen alle Eiderspleaser-Heargames nur noch "Der Eidersplaser:...." und dann kommt der Titel. * Nach einer Prüfung der FJSK (Freiwillige Jerry Selbstkontrolle) unter Charlie Dean Watson wurde das Hörspiel am 17. August 2018 erst ab FSK18 eingestuft, am 18. August wurde es dann indiziert und am Abend des 18. August 2018 bekam Jerry dann die Nachricht der weltweiten Beschlagnahmung. Verfahren gegen Jerry Die Gruppe um Charlene Wilson, die die Rechte von Frauen im web unterstützt, überlegt einmal mehr, wie bei anderen Eiderspleaser-Parts, ein Verfahren gegen Jerry B. Anderson einzuleiten. Kommentare '''Charlene Wilson schreibt: "Ein abartiges Stück Internet-Unterhaltung. Frauenfeindlicher Trash, der unter die Haut geht. Aber im negativen Sinne. Ein Mädchen mit Schwimmflügeln brutal zur Seite zu reißen, vier Frauen auf einmal vor allen Leuten zu bespritzen und eine schwangere Frau zu beleidigen: Es ist das Letzte. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Jerry B. Anderson langsam ein wenig zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Mit über 40 sollte das ja auch so sein, aber er beweist nicht nur seine ewige Unreife sondern auch seine perversen Trash Fantasien, die er immer mit dem Satz: "Ist ja alles nur Manser und ist ja alles nur Kunst" entschuldigt. Wir werden eventuell ein Verfahren einleiten, welches eine Löschung des Gdrive Videos erreicht. Dann muss Jerry das Hörspiel mindestens kürzen." Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof schreibt: "Jedes Stück weibliche Scheiße in diesem Hörspiel hat es nicht anders verdient. Und damit meine ich alle Schlitzpisser!" Antwortkommentar an Charlene Wilson von Manser the biggest Priest of Mettenhof: "Charlene du verbimmstes Stück Scheiße! Du bist doch super scharf. Also write hier nicht so 'nen Krams!" Siehe auch: * Liste an beschlagnahmten Jerry-Hörspielen * Artikel im web über Verfahren gegen Jerry B. Anderson. * "Charlene Wilson - Eine Frau kämpft gegen frauenfeindliche Unterhaltung" (Blogartikel im Blog "CharleneWilson's BloggerWelt". * google: "charlene wilson frauenbewegung im web". Links/Einzelnachweise google: "jerry b. anderson", "jörn allers", "charlene wilson", "manser the biggest priest", "wie bekomme ich das jerry gdrive abo".